Allen Schezar: 20 HairStyles for Suicide
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: 2nd Story in 'The Death's Saga'. How many hair styles for Allen will lead him to suicide? The cast hope all, but that may not be the case. When this fic gets going, all requests will be fulfilled! Lots of AllenBashing! Please R&R!
1. HairStyle 1

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS NOR DO I MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THIS (Although I want to own the chant!)

**Replys to reviews:**

**rukz:** I'm very glad that you love it! Thankyou!!

**rIOko:** Thankyou!! I'm glad you found it funny and I hope you find these ones too!

**frubaforever:** I don't like spongebob at all, and I don't know anything about it, so I hope that this sequal fic satisfies you enough. Thankyou for reviewing!!

**Valinor's Twilight:** I might do a story once this is done. That is a good idea. I'm glad that you liked ''10 Ways''. Agriato!!

**lonelysis-2007:** Thankyou!! Heres the sequal!! Hehehehe! I hope you enjoy!

**Nimbuz:** You can totally draw fanart. Please tell me if your gonna put 'em up somewhere and where! I'd love to see 'em! Agriato!

**fallenangelangi:** You know about the sequal sis. Geez! Thanks anyway(for _finally_ reviewing)!

Thankyou to all of my reviewers from the previous fic!

**A/N:** _Death to Schezar! Death to Schezar! Death to Schezar! Death to Schezar!_ Oooooooo!! I LOVE IT!! Welcome it back with lots of love!!

**Allen Schezar: Hair Styles for Suicide  
**by Leoanda Taylor

**Hair Style #1**

Van sat waiting outside the bedroom. Hitomi had little Merani on her lap, and was gently bouncing her up and down. Dryden was lounging next to the young king, both pairs of eyes focused on the bedroom door. Dilandau had long gone down to the kitchen to see if he could find something to burn - surprisingly, Dryden had given the young albino permission. Millerna had been in the room for over an hour now, and that wasn't nessicerily a good sign.

"Oh, calm down. She's fine, Dryden." Hitomi's voice swept through the male's thoughts and both turned as one to look at her. "And what are _you_ so concerned about, anyway, Van?" She asked annyoed slightly.

"I can't wait to see it."

Pausing for a moment, Hitomi looked at the door, grinning. "Neither can I." All three let out a small relieved laugh. Dryden relaxed a little, his eyes refocused on the door.

**CRASH!!**

"Huh?" the brunette asked, wearily. Van shrugged, and Hitomi hugged their daughter. Standing up, Dryden walked to the door knocking. After a few moments of silence, Dryden slowly opened the door. "Millerna? Are you all right? Is eveything okay in there?" he asked while peeking into the room.

"Everythings fine, Dryden."

Opening the door fully, Dryden could see that Millerna was standing by the broken-glass window, peering wearily out. All three moved slowly into the room searching for the missing blonde Asturian. Standing next to his wife, Dryden smiled and nodded at the sight that met his eyes. "Ah."

"I didn't think it was _that_ bad." Millerna pouted with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sure it isn't, love."

Hitomi and Van moved to stand beside them, and peered over the sill themselves before looking at each other. "It looks nice.. well, as nice as it can with the situation," Hitomi offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's just a huge puff. So your better off just forgetting him," Van replied. Merani just giggled in her mothers arms, calling 'ugy! ugy!' out to anyone within hearing range.

Six floors down, Allen Schezar, equipped with a red dye and short-perm-trim hair-cut was laying on the floor - dead, it should be added - sprawled out with a pretty, curved fringe surrounding his face. It was a nice style.. yet Allen had still decided to commit suicide.

--

1 point to Team Escaflowne. 0 points to Team Schezar.

--

**A/N:** Thankyou to every reader and reviewer, and I hope that this gentle start to the sequal will get you rallied. Thankyou so much!!

Ahhh, just for the fun of it:  
**DEATH TO SCHEZAR!! DEATH TO SCHEZAR!! DEATH TO SCHEZAR!!**


	2. HairStyle 2

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS (Although I do own the chant! Kinda

**  
Replies to reviews:  
****  
frubaforever:** Why do you have fanart with him on? Anyways… Thankyou!!!!!!

**Lumberry:** Believe me, he's a _very_ big poser. And I kinda missed the chant as it used to bring a huge tear to my eye. But, thankyou so much for reviewing!!!!

**fallenangelangi:** Heyaaa sis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!

Thankyou to all of my reviewers!

_**Death to Schezar!**_©_** Death to Schezar**_© _**Death to Schezar!**_©_** Death to Schezar!**_©  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!

**Allen Schezar: Hair Styles for Suicide  
**by Leoanda Taylor

For our most hated blonde, a simple trim was all he really needed. Yet Van Fanel, had many other ideas. Allen 'naturally' assumed that everyone loved his hair, just the way it was… Heheh.

Sitting in a dark wooden chair, Allen had his eyes closed, arms crossed, and his long hair barely scraping the floor. Van was stood behind him with a pair of scissors, and an evil smirk placed upon his lips. Van had volunteered to 'style' Allen's hair, and this was his chance to do what he had been longing to for so long. With a firm picture of the ending result of the hair-cut in mind, Van set to work.

"So, Allen. You ever wondered about cutting your hair into it's old style? Hitomi said it wasn't too bad," Van asked conversationally.

"Yes, well…. It didn't really suit me, and I love my long, perfect hair," Allen replied, opening his eyes. Shrugging, Van snipped a long lock onto the floor.

Leaning to his left, Van picked up a curler-tong thing//_Hitomi really needs to be more specific when telling me what these type of things are called._// He thought, looking at the strange metal contraption in his hand. Shaking his raven bangs, he wrapped what remained of Allen's short hair around the tongue-thingy.

//--------//

"So… what do you think? It looks better.. Right?"

Holding up a fluffy pink mirror with a shaking hand, Allen examined his new hair-style.

His hair had be bowl-cut on the left, and a longer fringe had been left _curled_ on the right side of his face. Streaks of brown and darker blonde ran through in places, and the style of parting had been moved to the left rather than his normal centre.

A few seconds of pure silence passed.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Screaming, Allen threw the mirror onto the floor, pulling and scraping at his new hair-cut. He began running around in circles, still screaming. The sword which he had placed previous to the hair-cut on a nearby table, caught his attention momentarily, and he pulled the weapon from its sheath, and thrust the blade through his chest.

Falling to the ground, a pool of blood formed as Allen took his last breaths of life.

Bending over slightly, Van waited for the life to leave the blonde, before standing and punching a fist into the air.

"Oh, well. I thought it had looked good," he said to himself, before leaving the room and looking for his loving wife and daughter.

-----------------------  
2 points to Team Escaflowne. 0 points to Team Schezar.  
-----------------------


	3. HairStyle 3

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS

**A/N:** _**Death to Schezar!**_©_** Death to Schezar**_© _**Death to Schezar!**_©_** Death to Schezar!**_© Ahhhhh! Any time of the day, it sounds like a true melody. Lol!

**Allen Schezar: Hair Styles for Suicide  
**by Leoanda Taylor

**Hair Style #3**

Gaddes and Allen were patroling the boarders of Asturia for any lingering renegades of Donkirk's, and they had stopped for a few minutes break. Having done so, the guymelfs were left almost loitering against a few trees, and the small band of men were sipping down numerous drinks.

"My hair could use a trim," one of the bald headed men said, gaining laughter from the others. Allen - as dumb as ever - took this as a real comment.

"No, acctually, _mine_ needs a trim," he spoke, brushing a hand through his long locks. Gaddes stood from his position, and plucked his knife from his belt.

"I'll do it for you, commander," he offered with a light smile. Grinning, the others continued their conversation, while the other two moved to a place with slightly more light.

Holding the locks with one hand, Gaddes slid the blade through them, letting the cut pieces fall to the ground. Only a few inces had been cut off, and Gaddess didn't really have much of an imagination, so the hairstyle he had planned of giving the blonde man(woman? Lol!) didn't go too far.

It was, however, enough to send Allen over the edge.

"What did you do to my beautiful hair?!" He shrieked. Obviously, he had whipped out his ugly pink mirror, and was stomping like a child on the spot.

"My apologies, commander!" The dark haired man saluted, standing straight. However, this went unnoticed to the blonde, who was having the biggest hissy fit in history.

After ten minutes of listening to the commander wail, scream, cry and curse, Gaddes had finally had enough. Holding the dagger in a battle position, he advanced on his commanding officer - _it would be an accident_, the man thought, _Donkirk's remaining men had killed him in an ambush. Yeah, that'd work just fine._

Holding the blade up, he slammed it down into the blondes skull, effectively killing Allen. But just to be sure... Gaddes removed the head, and buried it deep underground, so that he didn't have to look at it again.

Walking back to his comrades - tale in his mind, and on his tongue - he smiled inwardly at the thought of _finally_ killing the biggest pain in the butt. At least little Merani Fanel would be happy when she found out - if she could understand that is. SHe had never liked the blonde.

-----------------------

2 points to Team Escaflowne. 1 point to Team Schezar.

-----------------------

**A/N:** By the way, Allen gets points for being killed. Its suicide only that gets points for Team Escaflowne. Thankyou to every reader and reviewer!!

**_Death to Schezar_**© _**Death to Schezar!**_©_** Death to Schezar!**_©


	4. HairStyle 4

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS

**A/N:** _**Death to Schezar!**_©_** Death to Schezar**_© _**Death to Schezar!**_©_** Death to Schezar!**_© Ahhhhh! Any time of the day, it sounds like a true melody. Lol!

**Review Replys:**

**Frubaforever:** Thankyou!!!! I liked it. (grins) Thankyou!!!!

**Allen Schezar: Hair Styles for Suicide  
**by Leoanda Taylor

**Hair Style #4**

Sissors in hand, Hitomi stood over the ugly blonde man known as Allen Schezar. He had - strangely - allowed her to style his hair - possibly believing that she was just going to pin it up or something - and she had grinned like a madwoman at the oppotunity. So, here they were, in the bottom room of Fanalia's palace, Allen sat in a chair, and Hitomi stood over him.

Merani was having a father-daughter bonding time right now, so she wasn't here to aggrivate the situation too much.

Tapping her foot impatiently, she set about to her work. Snipping here and there, she was careful to keep the areas to a minimum, and after a few minutes, she stood back, grinning evilly. Nodding to herself, she moved Allen's head this way and that, getting a better look.

Next, she moved on to the hair dye. Spreading it out over the remainder of Allen's hair, Hitomi hummed to herself, as Allen sat completely still - for the first time in his life.

Half an hour later, and Hitomi was finished.

"Ahh! Much better!" She exclaimed after pulling out the last piece of tin-foil.

Allen now had bright orange coloured hair (_not_ ginger) that seemed to illuminate the whole room. However, there were many bald spots that covered Allen's scalp. He, however, didn't seem to notice. Brushing a hand through it he asked: "Could you hand me that mirror?"

"Of course, Allen," she replied, handing over a large, circular object. A face appeared, and the voice came through loudly for all to hear.

"Oh, no! Not _you_ again. What the-? You look worse than the last time. Let me tell you sweetheart, orange is _not_ your colour," the magic mirror spoke. Allen screamed as his reflection was finally shown to him, and the magic mirror was almost dropped to the floor in Allen's horror. "Not so hard!"

"My-my-MY HAIR!!!!!" the now orange-haired man(?) exclaimed. Hitomi was laughing in the background, her green eyes completely lit up, and awaiting the inevitable moment.

Clutching at his shirt, he started gasping, and Hitomi had to grab the mirror before Allen dropped it. The two stared at each other, then at Allen. The glance they shared showed the hope, and anxiousness of what they _really_ wanted to happen. And it did.

Coughing, Allen grabbed at the place over his heart, before ripping his shirt open, and scraping at his chest. The scene turned gory here. His nails scraped blood, and he ended up ripping his skin off, and blood began to slide down his abdomen, as he thrust his fist deeply into himself, past his left lung, and clutching his heart, ripped it from his body.

It was only a few moments of shocked silence untill Allen's dead form collasped. Hitomi stood, disgusted, while the magic mirror look on fasinated.

"That's one to tell the wicked step-mother," the magic mirror muttered.

-----------------------

3 points to Team Escaflowne. 1 point to Team Schezar.

-----------------------

**A/N:** By the way, Allen gets points for being killed. Its suicide only that gets points for Team Escaflowne. Thankyou to every reader and reviewer!! I hoped you liked the _gore_!!! Thankyou!

**DEATH TO SCHEZAR!!!!!! DEATH TO SCHEZAR!!!!!! DEATH TO SCHEZAR!!!!!!**


	5. HairStyle 5

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE NOR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS (Although I do own the chant! Kinda)

**A/N:** BTW, I think that the Magic Mirror should be a character since he's so camp in my fics! Lol!

**  
Replies to reviews:**

**TheVisionOfEscaflowne**- We're all with you on that one! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**  
**_**Death to Schezar!**_©_** Death to Schezar**_© _**Death to Schezar!**_©_** Death to Schezar!**_©

**Allen Schezar: Hair Styles for Suicide  
**by Leoanda Taylor

It was quite funny really. How Allen had just fallen asleep in that wooden chair… in a darkly lit room…. On his own…

Funny… and the perfect opportunity.

Our dearest albino was bored, and his lighter - a Christmas present from Hitomi - had gone missing. So naturally, he was also angry.

Walking the corridors of the Austrian palace, while on a break from the meeting rooms (Millerna and Dryden had put him on Security duty for some strange reason), Dilandau decided that he needed to burn something…. And fast.

So it only seemed natural to him when he saw the lone blonde in one of the rooms he had decided to 'explore' while searching for his lighter.

Smirking widely, the pale boy tip-toed lightly across the room, and began to cut Allen's hair _extremely_ short.

--------

"It really was funny, though," Dilandau laughed. Van was laughing at the tale, and they were all (Hitomi, Van, Millerna, Dryden, Merle, Dilandau, Mirror and Gaddes) half-expecting Allen to storm in - if Dilandau hadn't caused him to commit suicide yet.

"Well, I think…."

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Millerna stopped mid-sentence at the sound of Allen's high pitched scream. Wincing, they only had to wait a matter of nano-seconds for the blonde to enter the room….. In which they all burst out laughing raucously.

Allen had practically been shaved in a army-style cut, and his wide horrified eyes made him look like an ugly doll still unfinished.

"My hair!!" He shouted. "My beautiful hair!!"

"He's not dying," Hitomi muttered to her husband. The raven haired king nodded in equal wonderment. Millerna had also noticed that Allen was only in hysterics, and did not seem to be committing suicide anytime soon.

Dryden nudged Dilandau, nodding towards the crying male. Dilandau nodded, and proceeded to take out his newly found lighter. Flicking the catch on, a beautiful flame flickered into existence, and with a contented sigh, the albino stood, and crept up carefully behind Allen.

The lighter still in hand, he held it over the blondes head, and set fire to the remaining hair - which instantly burst into flames, and continued to engulf the flame-ridden (wo)man completely.

Allen's skin began to char and blacken, giving off a sickening aroma (which Dilandau thoroughly enjoyed), and causing smoke to wispily rise from him in thick, grey fumes. His clothes were completely set alight, and he was turning in circles, his mouth set in a silent scream.

Sadly, however, Dryden had to throw a bucket of water of him, to prevent the flames from spreading around the room. On a happier note though, Allen fell over stiff, charred, and dead.

It was a sad moment as they all realised that Allen had not committed suicide after all.

-----------------------  
3 points to Team Escaflowne. 2 points to Team Schezar.  
-----------------------

**  
A/N:** I hope that this was gory enough! I love this types. And yes, welcome back my pyroism!!! GLORY!!!!! Thank you for reading!


	6. HairStyle 6

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS

**A/N:** _**Death to Schezar!**_©_** Death to Schezar**_© _**Death to Schezar!**_©_** Death to Schezar!**_© Ahhhhh! Any time of the day, it sounds like a true melody. Lol!

**Review Replys:**

**Mizukii:** Thankyou!! Yes, and in every one of these, he will! Thank you!!

**Fallenangelangi:** You could've told me that before I wrote the thing! You were there when I was writing it! TT Anyways, I only have a couple of exams this year, and their in week 14-16(not sure which yet)! I'm almost finished my first year of Uni!! Yeah!! Thank you!! How'd you're work thing go? I never get updates on that sort of stuff. Annoyed pout

**Allen Schezar: Hair Styles for Suicide  
**by Leoanda Taylor

**Hair Style #6**

A flick _here_... A bit _there_... Dashing black and electric blue streaks through Schezar's hair was easier than expected. The long, blonde teresses had long since been cut to shoulder length, and druel had been dodged from the awful Knight, and his hair parted at the side. The blonde was clearly mixed in with the black and blue, giving off quite a stunning look.

Dryden was horrified with himself when he stepped back, and view his work.

Allen looked good.

That was not the plan.

--

_"Look, just hand him this photo, and dye his hair. He won't notice for at least a day!"_

_"But, Merlerna, what if it goes wrong?"_

_"_Thats_ the plan!!"_

_"And thats not what I meant."_

_"Just cut it all off it all else fails - and _don't_ do a Dilandau! Please?"_

--

Two hours had passed since, and Allen had easily fallen under the spell of looking at his own photo.

Getting a new idea, Dryden took out is beautiful wife's make-up kit (really, this was the first time it needed to be used in his opinion) and proceeded to paste Allen's face with white cover-up. Brushing the lip stick over thin lips, Dryden shuddered hoping that this particular experience would be over with soon. Maybe another bomb would turn up? Knowing his look, the stupid git in front of him will get killed over suicide. Sigh

Stepping back again, Dryden groaned loudly, smaking his forehead with the palm of his hand.

He couldn't help it, he was used to beautiful things and making them beautiful. Or in this case, decent. And Allen, for once, did.

Decked out in gothic make up and hair, the blue uniform actully pulled out the blue in the mans eyes, in a GOOD way! The man sitting before him was still oblivious to this, but it was true.

"Psst!! Dryden! How're you doing so far?" Van whispered from the doorway. The young Fanel must've snuck away from the girls, by the look of his slightly guilty face.

"Well... that depends on where you stand..."

"That bad? Brilliant!" Coming into the room, Van stood beside the Asturian King before effectively dropping his jaw. "What... did you...? _How_ did you...? I don't think that we should tell the girls about this."

"At all. Sigh"

"Lets wake him up!"

"What?"

"Oh, Allen... They ran out of pink satin at the store!"

"Ahhhhh! No! I need that!" The knight shot straight up out of his seat, his hair flying around. It took a whole ten seconds for the black and blue coloured locks to sing into his mind. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Dashing towards the mirror that stood on the wall, Allen viewed himself for a few moments before screaming a second time. He then proceeded to bang his head against the mirror shattering it, and lodging a piece into his brain(what little thing it was) killing him instantly.

"Nice," both men choursed. The red blood glistened in the dark locks, spilling onto the floor. Hitomi dashed in, Dilandau just in front, Sword out, only to burst out laughing at the sight. Hitomi grinned:

"Lorel! Because we're worth it!"

--

4 points to Team Escaflowne. 2 point to Team Schezar.

--

**Leoanda:** Its suicide only that gets points for Team Escaflowne. Lorel is a trademark of a hair product company and doesn't belong to me... Sorry I don't know who owns it, but I couldn't resist putting it in (I keep thinking of Jeremey Irons doing Snape. Lol). Thankyou to every reader and reviewer!! I hoped you liked the _gore_!! Thankyou!

Now, everyone!

**DEATH TO SCHEZAR!! DEATH TO SCHEZAR!! DEATH TO SCHEZAR!!**


	7. HairStyle 7

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS

**A/N:** _**Death to Schezar!**_©_** Death to Schezar**_© _**Death to Schezar!**_©_** Death to Schezar!**_© Ahhhhh! Any time of the day, it sounds like a true melody. Lol!

**Review Replys:**

**rIOko:** Thankyou!! Crazyness creates the imagination! I'm glad that you're enjoying these, and I hope the rest will meet your expectations! Thank you!!

**Fallenangelangi:** I will try to get 'em up quicker, but I keep forgetting about this one. They will be remembered if you keep bugging me! Thank you!

**Allen Schezar: Hair Styles for Suicide  
**by Leoanda Taylor

**Hair Style #7**

Allen was sat all too peacefully, killing cats with his voice as he waited in the forest for something to happen.

He had been told that a beautiful nympth lived in these woods, and that only beautiful people could make it appear - so obviously, Allen went a-lookin'.

Two hours later found him humming to 'alert' it to his presence.

An hour later of singing, and the nympth had decided to join Team Escaflowne.

--

Fluid. A watery grace that enabled the gentle form to move as if it was floating along the glade, and the wind fluttered as green leaves and rose petals flitted around he presence. The blueish form of a six hundred year old Nympth flowed into the area where an ugly, blonde form sat, almost killing everything within her home. A flush of angry red passed through, before a green calm settled as a plan fell into form.

This being was going to _pay_.

--

The beautiful Nympth glided across to the stupid Asturian, smiling coyly. She had to think for a few very quick seconds on whether or not she was going to give him a quick death, or a long and pain filled one.

After a very quick few seconds of listening to the cat killer, she decided on the former. A quick and sufficient death. But one filled with _pain_.

--

Allen sat 'singing' as the beautiful Nymth flowed into the clearing. She waved a hand, calling to the creatures and her children of the soil. Stems and roots of trees and plants wormed their way through the ground, surrounding the blonde haired 'man'. The small creatures that surrounded the area glared as best they could, fangs and claws bared.

To Allen, he saw pretty creatures listening to his 'angelic' voice, and admiring his beauty.

Man, was he _wrong_.

The roots clamped around him, crushing his ribs and choking his throat. His legs squirmed as he was lifted into the air, and the claws and fangs lashed out at him, letting blood flow to the ground as his flesh was ripped to shreds. Clumps of hair was pulled strait from the roots, falling to the ground in long strands. The rest was shredded in a horrific style of slashes here and there, none of it was level, and all of it was mismatched in such a way, that even the Nymth decided that it should all go.

The Nymth smirked and gripped his face, plunging a large thorn deep into the Asturian's vocal chords, effectivedly shutting him up once and for all.

Moments later, and the dead body dropped to the ground.

Every creature and lifeform of the soil celebrated in the old ways of a huge party.

--

4 points to Team Escaflowne. 3 points to Team Schezar.

--

**Leoanda:** Its suicide only that gets points for Team Escaflowne. Well, who could blame the poor Nymth! Seriously, the blonde had it comin'. However, this does mean that Team Schezar is catching up. Who will take the next point? Please read to find out!!

Thankyou to every reader and reviewer!! I hoped you liked it!! Thankyou!

All together now!

**_DEATH TO SCHEZAR!_**© **_DEATH TO SCHEZAR!_**© **_DEATH TO SCHEZAR!_**©


	8. Hairstyle 8

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS

**A/N:** _**Death to Schezar!**_©_** Death to Schezar**_© _**Death to Schezar!**_©_** Death to Schezar!**_© Ahhhhh! Any time of the day, it sounds like a true melody. Lol!

**Review Replys:**

**rIOko:** Thankyou!! Crazyness creates the imagination! I'm glad that you're enjoying these, and I hope the rest will meet your expectations! Thank you!!

**Fallenangelangi:** I will try to get 'em up quicker, but I keep forgetting about this one. They will be remembered if you keep bugging me! Thank you!

**Allen Schezar: Hair Styles for Suicide  
**by Leoanda Taylor

**Hair Style #8**

The chair had been placed perfectly. It was a beautifully carved cherry wood which stood strong as it lay next to the fireplace. It was a cold winter night, but the small room held a warmth that the fire gave off. A well polished table with a pure white cloth stood on the other side of the room, an oil lamp and an old book that had been repeatedly read over the years.

It was perfect for a peaceful night, during a storm.

But the huge fire that had started in the left wing of the castle needed to be put out, so Van had not been able to visit that room tonight.

Some one was going to _pay_.

--

Allen was looking in a large hand-mirror that he usually took with him. Sitting down in the left wing study, he sat his long blonde hair flowing and having stupidly caught it in the oil lamp flame - how was beyound anyones knowing, considering the glass protecter.

Allens hair was set in flames - Allen's brain cell not registering the pain.

It was a moment before he realised that he was bald.

And the world wept in joy.

Allen wept in horror.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"The pure sound of music. Who killed him?"

"He's not dead yet. He's still screaming Dilandau," Hitomi pointed out as she and the albino swept past the room with little Merani in her arms babbling to herself in baby talk. "And knowing how Allen is, he proberly did it to himself."

"Amen to that. Oooooo! You'll never guess what Mirror told me this morning-"

"I thought you two split up?"

"Eh heh..."

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Allens screaming ended up knocking the oil lamp over, and set the room aflame - which ended up with Van coming to put it out.

Allen dropped his precious mirror and the glass shattered everywhere, shards embedding themselves into the newly balded man. He turned around in continuous circles his blue uniform charring, and turning black. His skin glowed with the flames flickering over his body, the smell of burnt flesh floating out into the wintery night sky. The unlit fireplace that resided next to the wall stood tall, and was full of dry wood -

- which Allen stupidly dived straight into.

He was dead and the screaming stopped within only a few moments.

Standing at the door, the fire being put out by the castle security, Van shook his head. Baldness had claimed Allen _again_.

"At least he's dead," Van smirked.

--

5 points to Team Escaflowne. 3 points to Team Schezar.

--

**Leoanda:** Its suicide only that gets points for Team Escaflowne. Who will take the next point? Please read to find out!!  
Thank you to every reader and reviewer!! I hoped you liked it!! Thank you!  
All together now!

**_DEATH TO SCHEZAR!_**© **_DEATH TO SCHEZAR!_**© **_DEATH TO SCHEZAR!_**©


	9. HairStyle 9

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS

**A/N:** _**Death to Schezar!**_©_** Death to Schezar**_© _**Death to Schezar!**_©_** Death to Schezar!**_© Ahhhhh! Any time of the day, it sounds like a true melody. Lol! Yes, I finally updated!! So, heres the next installment for you all to enjoy!!

**Review Replys:**

**Valinor's Twilight:** Thank you!!

**Sora Sings:** Thankyou!! Team Escaflowne are greatfull of your support! I'm glad that this could make you laugh.

**Lil' Dinky:** Your laughting at this makes me happy!! Thank you!!

**Allen Schezar: Hair Styles for Suicide  
**by Leoanda Taylor

**Hair Style #9**

Placing the white plastic bottle down, Allen lavered the substance through his long, blonde hair.

Hitomi, Millerna, Dilandau with little Merani held in his arms, peeped around the door trying not to giggle - or in Millerna's case trying to _hide_ her giggles. The bottle that Allen had just placed down was filled with a hair-dye that they felt was more appropiate than the one that Dryden had used. They had also managed to convince him to use the curling tongs that Hitomi had brought with her. She recalled Van using them on the blonde before... but she wasn't sure¹

So, Allen was now washing his long bubble-red locks out - with his eyes closed - and was currently towel drying.

The effect of a red-headed Allen was a sight to see. His eyebrows were miss-matched in a self-attempt to colour them, and the red made his skin seem pale and flakey in the most unhealthy way. The dye had been mixed in with a perm so that his locks held a slight kink which would add to the effects of the tongs.

Still watching closely, the three didn't notice what was behind them. Only Merani saw that Van was viewing the three rumps of his wife, best mans wife and the albino holding his daughter. Hands on his hips, he couldn't fathom what they were up to. But he _did _know that it was gonna be good.

Back inside the room...

The metal of the tongs trapped the red tresses, and Allen's finegrs became stuck to the handle that prevented him from opening the clip. This was when he finally noticed the four heads sticking out from behind the door.

"What?! My hair is going to be perfect for tonight!"

"Aren't you going to let go?" Millerna giggled, smirking deviously.

"No, of course not! The tongues will get my fingers go when my hair is done. Youu won't stop me from having perfect hair," he huffed in an exteremly un-manly way.

"Thats not how they work. You brush them throug-"

"Leave him. He can make his own mistakes," Dilandau interrupted. He was smirking his most evil of smirks, and Merani was giggling madly away now as she continued to watch her father watching them.

Van finally understood what they were up to, and he was afraid of starting yet another fire - which seemed to be where the years budget was going - and motioned to a soldier for the 'Fire Control Security'. It was a new department, and as long as Dilandau was in the same building as Allen, they were bound to be in business for a long time to come. Or however long the Asturian Knight lasted.

Grinning madly, Hitomi was agreeing with the albino's statement, and they were all watching it come true to form.

The bottom of Allen's hair had set on fire.

But, for once, Allen didn't panic. He had noticed the fire, but had decided to use that speck-sized brain of his that had gotten him a son, and sliced off the part of his red enflamed hair. Smiling in success, Allen smugly watched the horrified looks on the others faces.

"Ha! You _won't_ beat me! My hair _will_ be perfect!"

"Well, it's worked before.."

"You don't think...?"

"...That he saw it coming? Nah. Dumb luck."

Snickering just like her uncle Dilly had moments before, Merani spoke up, snickering out a: "Still fire! Still fire!"

Horrified, Allen swooped his sword around again...

...slicing his own head off.

"Merani! You bad girl!" Hitomi seethed. "It's very bad to lie!"

"I think you can let her off this time, 'Tomi," Van said, sweeping the one year old into his arms. "After all, she was making sure that there were no fires to take up the budget again. Didn't you?"

He snuggled their noses together, much to the amusment of the group, and 'aww'-ed when Merani put her small arms around her fathers neck in a hug.

"Guard, go cancel the summon of the Fire Contol, and then get someone to clean this mess up. It's up to you how you dispose of the body and it's head."

--

6 points to Team Escaflowne. 3 points to Team Schezar.

--

¹ If ya wanna know, this is a reference to one of my "_10 Ways to Kill_" shots.

**Leoanda:** Its suicide only that gets points for Team Escaflowne. Who will take the next point? Please read to find out!!  
Thank you to every reader and reviewer!! I hoped you liked it!! Thank you!  
All together now!

**_DEATH TO SCHEZAR!_**© **_DEATH TO SCHEZAR!_**© **_DEATH TO SCHEZAR!_**©


	10. HairStyle 10

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS, OR EDWARD SISSORHANDS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY PROFIT FROM THIS. Thank you!

**A/N:** _**Death to Schezar!**_©_** Death to Schezar**_© _**Death to Schezar!**_©_** Death to Schezar!**_© Please enjoy!! This ones kinda short, but I hope its just as funny! Thank you!

**Review Replys:**

**Valinor's Twilight: **I'm glad that you're enjoying 'em! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Lil' Dinky:** I consider it a suicide due to the fact that Merani only made a comment. Allen loped his own head off. Haha! Thank you so much for the review! Yeah, I've always wanted to put in the three rumps somewhere, so there they are! Thank you once again!

I highly appreciate every review I recieve! So thank you to all of my reviewers!

**Allen Schezar: Hair Styles for Suicide  
**by Leoanda Taylor

**Hair Style #10**

Walking through the brightly sun-washed hallways of Fanalia, a young man followed a smartly dressed soldier towards the King's office.

The young man was lanky, dark haired, and he wore a long dark brown coat, with sleeves that fell way past his hands and to level at his knees. His unruly hair and pale skin gave off the image of a sickly foriegner, yet still there was a certain unacknowledged innocence that seemed to linger in the eyes. The young man was named Edward.

----

Sitting in the comfortably decorated office, Van signed yet another piece of paper that wrote about the finishing repairs of the left-wing of the castle.

Seriously, Dilandau + Allen = Trouble if not Fire.

Sighing to himself, he glanced out of the window looking off into the sky, and just knowing that his wife daughter and their friends were milling about in the grassy plains just off to the side of his personal chambers. Eyes narrowed, be threw himself back into his work.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Thank the heavens!" He whispered, jumping to his feet. "Enter!" He called more clearly.

The soldier, and the lanky dark-haired man following, made their way to the centre of the room where the soldier reported his business. Nodding accordingly, Van dismissed the soldier with a bright smile that was then redirected at the pale youth.

"I have a job for you, if you wish it."

----

Allen was sat outside, not far from the picnic-ers (Hitomi & Co.), bleaching his already too bleached hair in the sunlight. Yawning, his fingers brushed through his annoyingly bright locks, that sparkled much like his teeth did when he felt he was being noble (Hehehe, Cheesey is more accurate!). His eyes were bright, yet it was clear that nobody was home.

Footsteps resounded behind him.

Turning towards the new noise, he 'tsk'ed and awaited the arrival of Van and a grotesque youth that was following him.

"Allen! I have just appointed our new hairdresser! I thought that you'd like to meet him," Van called out, continuing the approach. Standing before the blonde, Van reguarded Allen with as much happiness as possible. In truth, they didn't really need a hairdresser, but this was an oppotunity that he just couldn't miss.

"Very well! Alright new boy, what can you do to perfect my already perfect hair, hmm?" A snide smile lifted his features, not taking in the fact that the coat was being removed.

"Just a few trims will do," the cold voice spoke out. Stepping forwards, huge, sharp metal sissorhands brushed through Allens hair, letting locks of bleached blonde settle onto the floor.

Overall, the look wasn't bad. Allens hair had been sheared to his shoulders, but there was a slight feathery look to it that gave Allen a nice appeal. A few moments later and a nicely curverd fringe framed Allen's face. However...

"Oh. Oops."

Allen had moved to try to get himself away from those 'claws', and it had ended up with him having his arm sliced.

Unfortunetly, Allen wasn't bleeding much, but he moved once again, and accidentily impaled himself onto those finger-sissors. Instantly killing him.

----

Two months later...

"Ahh! Mister Sissorhands, please sit." A kindly old man gestured to the seat in front of his desk, where Edward moved to sit. "Now, it says here that you killed one Allen Schezar with those sissorhands of yours, is that correct? Yes? Excellent! Now..."

--

7 points to Team Escaflowne. 3 points to Team Schezar.

--

**Leoanda:** I hoped you enjoyed it! I managed to write this imbetween my lectures, and I have a lab very soon, so I couldn't do too much! Thank you for reading!

Its suicide only that gets points for Team Escaflowne. Who will take the next point? Please read to find out!!  
Thank you to every reader and reviewer!! I hoped you liked it!! Thank you!  
All together now!

**_DEATH TO SCHEZAR!_**© **_DEATH TO SCHEZAR!_**© **_DEATH TO SCHEZAR!_**©


	11. HairStyle 11

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY PROFIT FROM THIS. Thank you!

**A/N:** _**Death to Schezar!**_©_** Death to Schezar**_© _**Death to Schezar!**_©_** Death to Schezar!**_©

It can be blissfully heard in both the morning and afternoon! Haha!

Heyaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry for the wait! I've actually had these sitting on my laptop for a while, and with Ometin calling I forgot to post. Thank you so much for your patience! *Bows*

**Review Replies:**

**Valinor's Twilight: **Thank you!!!!!! I love Edward too, he's so cute! Thank you once again!!!!

**Lil' Dinky:** I'm glad that you're thoroughly enjoying these. Yes the picnic lasted all afternoon, and evening long! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**FallenAngelAngi:** a

**Allen Schezar: Hair Styles for Suicide  
**by Leoanda Taylor

**Hair Style #11**

It was a quiet cackle that escaped Millerna's full, pink lips. But it was still loud enough for Dryden's head to shoot up from the book he was reading, sending a wary and slightly anticipated look. The blonde smiled over at him without taking her eyes from the not-so-blonde abomination to gender sat on the old wooden chair in front of her.

Allen was_ waaay_ too stupid to learn that anyone styling his head was going to end well....for him at least.

Leaning back onto the heels of her feet, Millerna tapped her chin for a few moments, before letting out a second soft cackle. If the wicked witch of the west had heard the noise she would have run for the high hills in both shame and fear. Placing the silver object onto the slim table just to the side of her 'client', the pretty blonde princess smiled wickedly as she began to apply the expensive dyes in all the right places. If this worked, it would be a legend that she was going to make sure was passed down through the centuries.

-------------

Forty minutes later...

Yanking the pink fluffy towel off of the idiot's head, Millerna squealed in happiness.

"Onto the final stage!" She giggled.

Dryden had been unable to concentrate on his book after all the cackling, and had since given up so that he could try to work out his darling wife's mind games. So far, with no such look. Sighing, he had to admit that the style was bad enough to kill the so-called-knight on it's own without a 'final stage'.

Allen's previously long blond hair was no longer long or blonde. Instead, the princess had cut Allen's hair to that it was just a strange combination of short tufts seemingly randomised with thick lines coursing through of shaved hair lines. Each tuft had then been dyed either a horrendous puke green, brown-red or greasy-blue.

In the merchants mind, there really was no need for a 'final stage'. And he said as much to the lovely woman.

"It doesn't matter that there isn't a _need_ for one. There just is. Besides, you wouldn't want to ruin my plan and make me unhappy would you, Dryden?" Fluttering her eyelashes with a giggle she knew that he would relent, if just to get her to stop.

"Fine, fine! But please don't make a mess. I don't want to pay out for new furniture again."

"Fine!"

With that, she yanked on Allen's arm pulling him through the door and down the hallway. Practically marching them through the Asturian castle, she continued to ignore the gossiping-like voice of the knight as he floundered on to her about some uninteresting thing about himself – as per usual – before smiling to herself as they stopped just outside the training room door.

"Hush! Now, Allen, before you present yourself with your new _fabulous_ look, I just want to make a last minute addition."

Using the small pot of gel that Hitomi had lent to her, Millerna took the tufts of multicoloured hair and spiked them to the best of her ability – which wasn't too shabby, thank you very much!

Smiling again, she re-pocketed the pot of gel, before pushing him through the door and into the room.

Inside, a whole brand new set of equipment had been set up to be used to train the recruits and loitering soldiers in how to strengthen their mobility and senses. Allen, however, did not know this, so he was unaware of the fact that the large, spiked grid above him was still to be adjusted.

With a loud 'creek!' and a soft 'whoosh!' the spiked grid flew through the air to slam straight into and through the equally grid spiked hair-styled Allen Schezar. With a little help from gravity, the grid stopped at mid-torso, Allen's corpse bent and dangled from its sharp points.

"Well, that certainly gives a whole new meaning to the definition of the 'grid-lock look'," Millerna cackled to herself.

--

7 points to Team Escaflowne. 4 points to Team Schezar.

--

**Leoanda:** Oh, c'mon! Who hasn't wanted to kill him straight out? It was about time anyways. Heheheheheeee! I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!

Its suicide only that gets points for Team Escaflowne. Who will take the next point? Please read to find out!!  
Thank you to every reader and reviewer!! I hoped you liked it!! Thank you!  
All together now!

_**DEATH TO SCHEZAR!**_© _**DEATH TO SCHEZAR!**_© _**DEATH TO SCHEZAR!**_©


	12. HairStyle 12

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY PROFIT FROM THIS. Thank you!

**A/N:** **_Death to Schezar!_**© Only 8 more to go! Who will win today? Will Allen commit suicide? Or will Team Escaflowne get too annoyed and kill him? Thank you for reading!

**Review Replies:**

**Valinor's Twilight: **You have to hate at least one person in every anime, I like to think. Only in this case, everyone hates Allen Schezar, and it's almost a ritual hating in that you love watching and devising it. And it never gets old. Haha! Try death chanting when you meet, read or watch an annoying character. The fun never goes away, and you have to laugh at the looks to receive. Especially when on a train. *Laughs at the memory*Thank you for reviewing!

**FallenAngelAngi:** I'm sorry! I did actually write a reply, but it was on another copy on my USB, and I used my partially done copy on my laptop, so your reply hadn't been put up. Sorry! Anyway, I'm glad you like them, and I am trying to get them up, but since everything it's been annoying. And with no breaks at work I can't even type a sentence or two. They are mostly written out though. But there's an order. *Heaves great sigh* Thank you for reviewing, Angi! I always love them! *Grins Cheshire-cat like* And Allen can catch up if my imagination swings that way. Besides, Team Escaflowne is in the lead anyway. We'll just have to see. Hehehe! Thank you!

**animeotakupooh:** Thank you! Yes, the craziness is essential to loving the death of an anime character. Especially Allen Schezar *Grins happily* Its sooo much fun! I have considered making him bald, but it may just spoil a later death if I give any more a way. But, because you mentioned it, the death will be dedicated entirely to you! And the wig thing just gave me another idea... *Cackles loudly while scheming* Thank you!!

**Allen Schezar: Hair Styles for Suicide  
**by Leoanda Taylor

**Hair Style #12**

Pushing the blonde into the wooden chair that had been specifically placed in the centre of the room, Hitomi glanced over at the small table next to the chair that one Allen Schezar now sat in, and double checked that she had everything that she needed to proceed with her plan.

"This shouldn't take too long," Hitomi smiled.

As dense and stupid as ever, Allen nodded, but otherwise ignored her. This sent a wave of anger through her, but she suppressed it.

This was going to be _worth it_.

Picking up a pair of scissors, Hitomi began working her way through the long, blonde locks, slicing cleanly through and leaving only enough for her little project. Scissors in one hand, bobbles in the other and a keen snide-ish smile on her face, the young mother swept back the front, centre and back locks in the middle, creating a kind of blond spiked look. She then took the scissors and continued to cut the sides of the blondes' hair off.

Blonde locks continued to fall to the floor.

Putting down the metallic tool, the young green-eyed woman then stood back looking at her work. She was far from done, but so far it was going well.

Allen jerked slightly when he saw Hitomi turning on the electric razor (another object from her last trip to Earth, which fascinated Van along with other objects from her hair kit) as the almost indescribable (well, completely indescribable for Allen) feeling of Déjà vu swept over him.

Then the feeling was gone.

The idiot.

Smiling sweetly, Hitomi continued her work, pushing the razor over the now _very_ short side locks of hair, still leaving the middle line of shoulder-length hair spiked outwards down the centre of Allen's head.

Shaving with a careful and experienced hand, Hitomi slid the razor over the blonde, leaving a strange baldness that wasn't quite as shiny as she had expected it to be. Mentally shrugging, she continued on. On hand held the razor, the other Allen's balding head. //_Mustn't kill him.. Mustn't kill him.._// Hitomi kept repeating to herself.

She was biting her lip as the perfect opportunity had presented itself. Pushing those evil thoughts away for now, she ploughed on – almost literally – with the task at hand –also literally.

Finally finishing with the razor, she placed the wonderful object back onto the table, and picked up a large pot of brill cream. Unscrewing the lid, she took a large handful and began to rake it through the remaining locks that lay in a now pointed line. The cream allowed the hair to remain soft, while still holding the intended shape.

Perfect for her project.

With the blonde hair smooth but soft, Hitomi moulded it into the imagined shape. The Mohawk was going perfectly.

After about ten minutes of this, Hitomi stepped back admiring her work. She wasn't really a girly-girl and so she didn't actually know all that much about hair, but she considered her work to be among the best as the Mohawk stood proud and strong.

Nodding to herself, she moved on to the final task.

"Alright, Allen. I'm almost finished," she assured her dead-brained 'client'.

"Humph. Just get on with it. I'm going to the ball tonight, and I need to look majestic and be at my most beautiful," Allen gushed, imagining himself being stared at and admired by all.

Yeah, like that was gonna happen.

Rolling her eyes, Hitomi picked up to light metal wires, and weaved them through the outsides of the Mohawk, before sliding many black and pink feathers in-between the wire and the gelled hair. When complete, the feathers formed the outside strength of the Mohawk, with the natural blonde hair poking over the top, giving the look a girly-punk feel to it.

Horrifically, she had made him look quite good.

She had not been able to make the sides of his head bald, so he still had _very_ short hairs just about raising out of the skin on his head so that it was a dark blonde where his hair used to be.

Quickly picking the razor back up, Hitomi re-invented her perfect opportunity.

Bringing the vibrating razor across Allen's throat, Hitomi jumped back as his gurgling howls ripped through his mouth and into the room, echoing. Stepping back further, the young mother watched with a morbid fascination as blood gushed and then cascaded down the front of his uniform and onto the floor.

It was lucky there was no carpet.

His body falling as a dead weight, Allen collapsed onto the floor, blood continuing to flow out of his neck. Strangely, the Mohawk had been kept perfectly preserved except for the few streaks of blood that ran across a few of the feathers veins.

"That's what the look was missing!" Hitomi clicked her fingers as she watched the veins on the feathers continue to turn red. It made the whole Mohawk look very pretty.

Shaking her head at the mess, she sighed as she realised that not only would Van be annoyed at her, but the new cleaning crew had to dispose of the body.

"At least he's dead," she uttered to herself, smiling.

--

7 points to Team Escaflowne. 5 points to Team Schezar.

--

**Leoanda:** Evil Hitomi! We all love her. *Laughs* A gory ending for one of my favourite hairstyles. I will admit that I got the idea after watching a guy on the tram in front of me. He had his hair styled like that a bit, but different. It was very cool. Thank you for reading! *Bows*

Its suicide only that gets points for Team Escaflowne. Who will take the next point?  
Please continue reading to find out!!  
Thank you to every reader and reviewer!! I hoped you liked it!! Thank you!


	13. HairStyle 13

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY PROFIT FROM THIS. Thank you!

**A/N:** _**Death to Schezar!**_©Only 8 more to go! Who will win today? Will Allen commit suicide? Or will Team Escaflowne get too annoyed and kill him? Thank you for reading!

**Review Replies:**

**Valinor's Twilight: **Thank you! Hmmm... I might do one for Sasuke, but I have a lot of other things to do first. I'm gonna put a pin in it though for a later time. Thank you sooo much!

**Sonar:** Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like them!

**Fallenangelangi:** It's not my fault! You know I've been really busy this year, and I _am_ trying to get around to these. It's just that I've gotta get back into Allen Bashing. I'm pretty hooked on +C:Sword and Cornett at the moment. You should read it, its really good! Anyways, its here now! Thanks for the push!

**Allen Schezar: Hair Styles for Suicide  
**by Leoanda Taylor

**Hair Style #13**

Licking the side of her paw, Merle watched in boredom as Allen strode up and down the room. The room itself was walled with mirrors, with a polished stone floor. The only bits of funiture present - a small couch which the cat-girl was currently lounging on, and a small table next to her with a matching wooden chair - were situated at the back of the room.

Sending herself a look in the mirror, Merle wondered absentmindedly just what the stupid blonde found so fasinating about himself. Allen was trying to catch his reflection in the corner of his eye while walking back and forth in front of the mirrors. He really was an idiot.

Smirking to herself, she continued to watch the blonde as an idea began to form.

"Why haven't you styled your hair today, Allen?" She asked, continuing to lick her paw.

"I most certainly have!" He retorted, glaring at her. She ignored him, smiling all the while.

"Well, it doesn't look like it," the pink haired catgirl countered. /_No fires, no explosives, no mirror smashing, and no window breaking/_ she thought. /_Van, why do you have to make this so difficult?_/ "Do you want me to do it?"

"No way! I don't want cat hair all over myself. Van might like it, but I _hate_ it!" Storming back and forth, the blonde continued trying to catch himself in the mirror.

"Oh? Is that right?" She brissled. /_Don't let him get to you. Hitomi said that patience was essential to success. And she got Van in the end, so it must be true._/

"Yes."

"Well, Van knows, just like everybody else that cat hair makes you younger looking. Maybe _thats_ why he always wants it all over him," she uttered crossing her arms, and pushing out her legs.

The blonde had stopped at that, watching her as though he could actually think for himself.

"Younger?"

* * *

"See? This isn't so bad," Merle purred, biting back a wicked smile.

"I suppose."

/'_Suppose'? Thats a big word for you blondie_/ Merle thought as she continued snipping off all those non-too-pretty locks of blonde hair. The pink haired girl couldn't hold back the evil smirk as lock after lock fell to the floor. It usually took only a few minutes to trim her own hair, but this had to be absolutely _perfect_.

Tapping the bottom of the newly created curls, Merle nodded to herself.

Allen sat with very short blonde hair that had been cut to replicate a blonde version of Merles own style. And the catgirl knew that she was one of the very few who could work the style. On her, it was bouncy, bright, pretty and natural.

On Allen, it was hideous. He looked like he was trying to play a school girl, and badly at that.

"Well? What do you think?"

Turning, Allen boggled at his new hairstyle.

"It's perfect! You were right! I _do_ look younger!" He screeched.

"...What?" She dead-panned.

"Oh! I really can pull of any look! Even one as hideous as yours!" The blonde rambled on.

"...You...What?"

"I must show everyone! Right now! Yes! Yes! Everyone shall fall to my new beauty! And my glorious youth!" Spinning on his heel, Allen waltzed out of the room leaving a red-faced and horrified Merle.

"...WHAT?"

Shaking herself out of shock, the pinkhaired girl dashed on all fours to the hall Allen had just disappeared down.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh, yeah!" Pulling up quickly, Merle realised that they hadn't fixed the wall to the courtyard that Dilandau had 'accidently' destroyed the previous week. Clicking her fingers in realisation, she looked over the drop to see Allen's mangled corpse splayed out, blood already flowing through the cracks in the ground.

"Well, I guess that counts as a suicide. He _did_ know about the whole afterall," she said to the empty hallway. "I mean Dilandau did blow this area up chasing him. Oh well."

* * *

8 points to Team Escaflowne. 5 points to Team Schezar.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Sorry this took so long to do! Thank you so much for your patience!

Its suicide only that gets points for Team Escaflowne. Who will take the next point?

Please continue reading to find out!  
Thank you to every reader and reviewer! I hoped you liked it! Thank you!


End file.
